You are my sun and my moon
by MissLogophile
Summary: Adrien was Chat Noir. But that didn't change the fact that they were, he was, someone who Marinette held dear to her heart, that she loved as deeply as he loved her. After all, true love springs from the ability to love all the sides of a person, and not just the side they show to the world, right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug And Chat Noir

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Marinette sighed in frustration as she laid her head on the desk. Her kwami hovered around her, glancing at her notebook that contained ideas for a gift for Chat. Or at least, was _supposed_ to. "No ideas yet?" Tikki asked. "Nope," Marinette replied, "and it's been an hour. What am I going to do, Tikki? Our anniversary is barely a week away!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Tikki consoled, "After all, you are an amazing designer."

"That's just it, Tikki… I don't want to give a traditional, store-bought, unoriginal gift for Chat. I mean, he is my special partner who helped me save Paris countless times. I want to give him something more meaningful, more… personal." She rambled off.

The one-year anniversary of the day when Ladybug and Chat Noir first saved Paris was around the corner, and Marinette had determined to make it a special day for Chat, even if he didn't remember. For her, it had been a special day- the day she overcame some of her fears (if not all) and had been able to prove her worth. That day she defeated Stoneheart, Marinette advanced a great step in quelling her lack of self-confidence and insecurity. As a result, she was more assertive and forthright, and was even able to stand up to Chloe.

"Don't worry Marinette," Tikki reassured, " It's just Sunday and there's a whole week! You have plenty of time to think of something. Besides, I'm sure whatever you come up with, Chat Noir will be sure to love it."

"I certainly hope so," Marinette giggled. "I don't think that that silly cat will even remember what day it is."

* * *

Meanwhile at Adrien's…

"Hey Plagg…..."

"Plagg, are you listening?…."

"PLAGG!"

The above-mentioned kwami looked up, annoyed, from his camembert to hear Adrien calling him. "Geez, can't I eat my camembert in peace without you disturbing me every five seconds?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you would actually listen the first time I called you, I wouldn't have to _disturb_ you while you're eating your precious cheese. How can you get so engrossed eating that you can't hear me call you? HEY!"

Plagg blinked at him lazily, back to eating his cheese. "Eh? You said something?"

Adrien facepalmed. "Nevermind, forget I said anything. Come over here, will you?"

Plagg zipped over. "What'cha got there? Ooooooh, a present! Let me guess, it's for Ladybug isn't it? What's the occasion?"

Adrien blushed. "It's our one year anniversary. You see….."

"Since when have you been in a relationship with her, huh? Huh?"

Adrien looked confused. "When did I say- oh," his eyes widened in realization. "You've got it all wrong! That's not what I meant. I only meant that the anniversary of the day we first met is coming up next week. You know, when we defeated Stoneheart."

Plagg's eyes widened in realisation. "…..oh. When you became Chat Noir for the first time and saved Paris. _When_ ," he added smugly, "you met an awesome kwami like me."

Adrien snorted. "Yeah right."

"Why am I not surprised that you'd remember that day? It's the day you met the **_love of your life_** , after all….. OUCH!" He puffed as Adrien threw a cushion at him. "WHAT? It's true!"

"It may be true-" Plagg's eyes narrowed sceptically, "Okay, okay, it IS true, but somehow I feel that you're making fun of me."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Because I am? Okay, change of topic. What's in the present?"

Adrien rolled his eyes at him but decided to let it go. He turned to the bag and lifted out a box. Opening it, he carefully removed the packing, to reveal a very beautiful bracelet. He held it up for Plagg to see. "Think she'll like it?" he said nervously. "I mean, I don't really know what Ladybug likes or dislikes. Is it too much? What if she doesn't wear jewellery? Oh no," his eyes widened in horror as a thought struck him. "What if she doesn't accept it?"

Plagg flew up and inspected the bracelet. "Chill out. You're overthinking this. She's a girl after all. Which girl wouldn't love jewellery?"

"Um, a girl who doesn't _like_ jewellery?"

Plagg facepalmed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Marinette woke up the next morning surprisingly on time, having been fruitless in her endeavours to come up with the idea of a gift for Chat. She had her breakfast in the kitchen (surprising her parents) and stuffing two cookies in her purse for Tikki, headed off to school. She entered the classroom and sat down next to Alya.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked Alya, mildly amused, as the budding journalist checked her phone, then looked at Marinette, then checked her phone again.

"Marinette? How come you're on time TEN minutes before the bell? You okay girl?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, supressing a giggle. "Greater things have happened."

Alya shook her head in mock horror. "You ARE Marinette, right? No alien has taken over you? Are you being mind-controlled? Should I be worried?"

Marinette protested hotly, cheeks red. "Alya! I'm not _that_ bad! Wait… am I?"

Alya laughed. "You're so easy to tease, girl," she chuckled as Marinette huffed in fake annoyance. "But nevermind that. You know what's coming up next week?"

"Umm…" Marinette's mind flew to her and Chat's anniversary and the gift she _hadn't_ prepared for Chat. "I don't know… I guess?"

Alya sighed. "Girl, you're so out of it! How can you not remember! The anniversary of the LadyBlog? The day when Ladybug and Chat Noir first saved Paris!"

 _Ohh._ Marinette breathed out audibly. "Of course I remember! How could I not? Ha-ha! So what are you going to do for that day?"

Alya looked at her weirdly, but continued anyway. "Well, I'm kind of thinking of preparing a music video of the footage of their battles. I thought I'd ask Nino's and Max's help for the technical stuff. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea, Alya! Can I help?"

Alya smiled. "Thanks Marinette! In fact, I have an even better idea…" she trailed off, a smirk appearing on her face. She leaned over the front and tapped Nino. "Hey Nino, Adrien! So there's this music video I'm thinking of making for the LadyBlog in honour of our superheroes' anniversary, and I want you guys to help. Are you up to the task?"

Nino grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Dude, you just called in the expert. Leave it to me!"

Alya rolled her eyes at him, although fondly. "What about you, Adrien?" she continued, causing Marinette to squirm in her seat.

"Um, song-mixing and video editing is not my thing, really."

"It's fine, I just need someone to review my video before I upload it on the LadyBlog. What say you and Marinette help me with some much- needed criticism?"

"If you really want me to- I'd love to help. I'll need to inform Nathalie first. It shouldn't be a problem, though."

Alya smiled evilly (which Adrien didn't notice, but Marinette and Nino definitely did)

"Fine then. Saturday, my place? Around 10 am?"

"Will do," Nino answered.

"Sure," Adrien replied, already seeming excited at the prospect of a chance to spend time with his friends.

Alya smiled in a self-satisfied manner. "So that's settled, then," she smirked. "I'll go ask Max." Winking at Marinette, she went to find Max.

Adrien turned to Marinette, who seemed frozen in her spot, unable to believe that she was going to spend a WHOLE DAY WITH ADRIEN! "Are you coming, Marinette?"

"YES COMING I! I mean, o-o-o-f c-course! I'll b-b-be there."

Adrien smiled warmly. "Good."

Marinette stared at him dreamily. " Oh Adrien…."

"Did you say something?"

"NO!"

"Oh-kay then…."


	3. Chapter 3

The song used here is "Feel Invincible" by Skillet.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Saturday came all too soon, and Marinette was headed over to Alya's place, still having not come up with an idea for Chat's gift. She had thought and thought to the point where she couldn't think anymore, but inspiration had not struck, and she wondered if she would end up giving him a store-bought gift after all, despite initially being so vehemently against that idea.

She sighed and decided to put the matter out of her mind for then. "We've reached, Tikki," She quietly whispered to the kwami in her purse. She hopped up the steps and rang the doorbell, nervously smoothing her hair and wondering if Adrien had already arrived.

Alya opened the door and smiled brightly at her. "Hey Mari! Come on in- Adrien's not here yet," she whispered in an undertone. "Nino arrived a few minutes before you. We were just discussing which songs to remix for the music video. Max came with him and they're totally involved in some technical stuff I don't even know about."

"How's the video coming along?" Marinette asked as she stepped inside.

"Good! Max helped me put together some footage of Chat and Ladybug. It looks AH-MAY-ZING, Mari- wait till you see it! Come on! I can't wait to show you. _Hurry!_ "

Marinette smirked mischievously. Bending over, she began to take off her shoe oh-so-slooooooooowly.

"Ma _-_ ri- _nette!"_ Alya whined.

Marinette giggled, mimicking Alya's words from earlier.

"Oh, Alya! You're so easy to tease!"

* * *

Alya's room was done up in hues of red and orange, giving off a warm, cozy feel. There was a board over her desk, pinned up with various newspaper articles about Ladybug. A comfy-looking black couch with ladybug-themed cushions sat in the centre. (Marinette had designed those for her, knowing how much she adored Ladybug). Her room looked out onto the Parisian street which she lived on.

Marinette pushed open the door, to see Max and Nino animatedly chatting about the video. Max had helped Alya to edit several videos of Ladybug and Chat Noir, which she had filmed during some of their battles. Nino had adjusted the tempo of the song they chose, to match the speed of the video. It was almost done, it just needed some finishing touches.

The guys waved hello to her as she headed over to the desk. "Hey guys! I heard you three created an _AH-MAY-ZING_ video!" She grinned, imitating Alya's tones as the said girl grinned sheepishly. "Can I see it?"

"I'd rather wait for Adrien to show up and show it to you both together. After all, you're acting as the critics, right? I want both of your opinions." Alya said. She had barely finished speaking when the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be him! I'll go get it, Marinette, you just settle down on the couch." She ran out of the room.

Marinette, giggling at Alya's enthusiasm and nervously excited at seeing Adrien, sat down on the couch and waited, fidgeting with her hands. The door opened and Alya came in, followed by Adrien. "Hey guys!"

Nino got up to fist-bump him. "Hey Adrien, my man! Glad you could make it! Wait till you see the video! It totally rocks, dude."

Adrien smiled in anticipation and sat down next to Marinette, greeting her. "Hello Marinette! How are you?"

"H-h-hello A-adrien! I'm fine, I take it Nathalie d-didn't have any objection to you coming h-here?" she stuttered nervously, mentally high-fiving herself for saying a whole sentence in front of Adrien.

Adrien smiled his model smile at her, making her knees go weak. She felt thankful that she was sitting down. "No, not at all. My schedule happened to be free today, luckily- I wouldn't want to have missed this for the world," he confessed.

"Y-you….. are a fan of Ch-Chat N-noir?"

Adrien rubbed his head, sheepishly. "Well, Chat Noir's pretty cool and all, but I, umm, am actually a fan of…Ladybug." He said nervously, looking at the floor.

"You're a fan of LADYBUG?!"

At her surprised and almost shocked tone, Adrien looked up at her. His breath nearly caught in his throat. She was blushing profoundly, and staring at him with wide eyes. There was some emotion in her blue eyes-he mentally slapped himself for thinking that they looked like Ladybug's baby blues- that he couldn't quite decipher. He looked at his shoes, downcast. She probably thought he was weird. He looked at her and decided to be honest.

"Yeah, I know it's lame.. having a celebrity crush and all…. But she's so beautiful and brave that I can't help liking her…" he rambled off, blushing and embarrassed. _What was wrong with him?!_

Marinette's eyes widened so much they nearly popped out of her head. _Wait, what? Did he just say he was a FAN of Ladybug? And he thought she was beautiful?_

Marinette felt conflicted by a variety of emotions. On one hand, she felt absolutely ecstatic that _Adrien_ seemingly had a crush on her alter-ego. But the other half of her felt disappointed that he loved only the beautiful, confident superheroine and not the shy, clumsy Marinette. To be fair, he didn't know she was Ladybug, but Marinette didn't want to think about how he would react if he knew.

Detaching herself from the multitude of thoughts assaulting her, in effort to make a response to him, she lightly shook her head and pasted a smile on her face. "NO! I mean, I think it's not weird! I m-m-ean, I don't think it's weird! P-plenty of people have crushes on celebrities and superheroes! Like myself! On yo- she slapped her hand over her mouth, mortified at what she was about to say. _Gosh, how stupid can I be? I practically told Adrien that I liked him!_

Adrien tilted his head at her, confused. "Hmm?"

"Err, no, nothing."

Adrien smiled shyly at her. " Hey, Marinette? Please keep it a secret, okay? That I have a crush on Ladybug."

Marinette's eyes widened once more. _He admitted it!_

"O-of course!" she managed to say. Suddenly, she shyly asked, "Does this mean you and Alya are rivals?"

Adrien looked at her inquiringly for a second before his eyes widened in realization. He snorted. "That was _spot on,_ Mari! See what I did there? Hmm?"

Marinette rolled her eyes in a gesture that both surprised and reminded Adrien of something. "Ha-ha, so funny."

Their banter drew the attention of the others, who looked at them suspiciously. "What's the joke?"

"Nothing," Adrien grinned. Marinette just blinked, innocently.

" _Anyway,"_ Alya said, mentally noting to ask Marinette later, "The video is done! Let's watch it! Turn out the lights!"

She bounced onto the couch, asking Adrien to shift up and giving Marinette a thumbs-up not-so-discreetly. Nino and Max joined them, and they all turned their attention towards the video, which had begun to play.

Marinette had to admit, the video was really very good and captured the essence of the occasion exactly. The name of the song was Invincible- and it perfectly portrayed Ladybug's and Chat Noir's superhero relationship, as well as reflected their aims. Well, not exactly, of course- but close enough to be perfect. And, watching at the video, Marinette had a sudden burst of inspiration. She knew exactly what to give Chat.

They all applauded when the video stopped playing. Marinette was impressed at Alya's video shooting skills, and the fact that the footage was not much shaky despite being shot with a hand-held camera- a smartphone at that. Adrien warmly praised Alya, thumped Nino on the back and shook hands with Max. As the video's co-creators started discussing about some technical aspect of the video, he turned to Marinette. "It was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"Awesome!" She quickly stuttered, her brain still playing Adrien's words from earlier on repeat.

"I'm sure that it will be a super hit."

"Yeah!" She continued bravely, trying not to get lost in his green eyes that looked like-Chat's? Shaking that thought off, she spoke. "I think it captured the essence of Chat's and Ladybug's relationship perfectly. They trust each other a lot, with their lives, which means a lot. The song, too, exactly matches them- I'm sure that the fact that they are heroes must make them feel invincible. Saving the day and keeping people safe just gives off a- well, _awesome_ feeling, you know?" Seeing Adrien looking at her with increased curiosity, she stammered, "I-I mean! Not that I would know or a-a-anything! That's just h-h-how I feel!"

Adrien looked at her in a new light, as she talked animatedly about Ladybug and Chat Noir, as though it was a subject close to her heart. She really seemed to know a lot about the superheroes….. perhaps she was a fan?

He smiled warmly at her. "That sounds exactly what Chat Noir and Ladybug must feel like. You seem to know them so well.''

"Hahaha yeah! Well, I met Chat Noir once…. And Ladybug and I have talked a few times…. Sooo um…"

"Really? That's so cool!" Adrien exclaimed.

He remembered meeting her as Chat Noir during the Evillustrator incident, and later on during Befana and Glaciator, but he was quite surprised to know that she hung out with Ladybug as well.

The conversation dropped, and Marinette looked down, twiddling her fingers nervously.

Looking around, she suddenly noticed that the room was too quiet…. To see no sign of Alya, Max or Nino. Adrien noticed it too. "Umm… where did the others get to?"

"I think they've gone downstairs to grab some snacks." _Trust Alya to try and get me some alone time with Adrien. Not that she minded._ "Um, should we go as well?"

"Sure. Now that you mention it, I feel like I'm starving."

"You go first, I've got to use the washroom."

"Okay."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Tikki flew out from Marinette's purse. "Marinette! You talked _a whole hour_ with Adrien! And you didn't stammer much! Way to go!"

"I KNOW, Tikki! I can't believe it! And did you hear what he said about Ladybug earlier!?"

"I did! It seems he has a crush on Ladybug."

Marinette sighed, whether in excitement or disappointment, she couldn't quite make out. "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After eating snacks and playing a few games at Alya's house, Marinette headed home with the others. She had suddenly been struck with a bout of inspiration, and she wanted to work on it while the idea was still fresh in her mind.

Changing quickly into shorts and a comfy T-shirt, she grabbed her sketchbook and started doodling a rough sketch of the gift. Having done that, she switched on her desktop computer and quickly downloaded some pictures. She then printed them and started working on her gift.

She hoped Chat would like it.

* * *

After about an hour or so, Marinette had finished the gift. She smiled and held it out to Tikki, stretching her arms. "Tikki, what do you think of it?"

Tikki flew up and inspected the gift. "This is beautiful, Marinette! Chat Noir's going to love it! I knew that you could do it!"

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette smiled affectionately at her kwami. "To be honest, Alya's video inspired me. I just knew what I had to do. I'm so glad I didn't decide to gift him a store-bought present."

"Me too, Marinette." Tikki smiled. "The anniversary is on Tuesday, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I'm going to give it to him after patrol. I'll have to figure a way to carry the present while I'm Ladybug. Don't want it to get spoilt or lost."

"You're right." Tikki said. "What are you going to do now?"

"Hmm, I'll go down to help with the bakery, then do my homework. What will you do?"

"I think I'll rest for a little bit. I'm feeling a bit sleepy."

"Okay, but stay out of sight."

"Got it."

Planting a kiss on her kwami's cheek, Marinette shut the hatch of her loft-room and went downstairs. Tikki didn't know it, but she was also going to receive a present. After all, she was one of the main reasons why Marinette could become Ladybug, so of course she deserved a gift. Technically, she had been with Marinette longer than Chat. It was the anniversary of her and Tikki's meeting as well, not just Ladybug and Chat's.

Marinette really appreciated the sweet kwami and sometimes wondered what she'd have done without her. Well, she'd have been one heck of a lonely person, that's for sure. Tikki had become her closest companion, friend and advisor, and she held a very important place in Marinette's affections.

Entering the kitchen, she took out a bunch of freshly-made cookies and chocolates from the jar that was for home use, and put them on a plate. Taking a sheet of clear cellophane plastic, she drew hearts and delicate designs of ladybugs on it using red and black markers. Wrapping the plastic around the cookies, she added a small red card that said: "To my dearest and sweetest friend. I love you. Thanks for always putting up with me." Finally, sealing it inside the bag with the cookies, she tied the bag with a red ribbon in a beautiful bow. Satisfied with her work, she stepped back and looked at the gift, wiping off some beads of sweat.

Her mother entered the kitchen, cheerfully humming a tune. "Ah, Marinette, dear, could you help me with- Oh my, a present? Is that for Alya?"

Marinette giggled nervously, voice slightly high-pitched. "Yeah, for Alya!"

Sabine frowned, perplexed. "Wasn't her birthday two months back, though?"

Whoops. Marinette had to think of an excuse for giving her best friend gifts randomly. "Um, yeah, but this isn't a birthday gift, it's um…an appreciation gift! She's been helping me, um, with….. er, physics!"

Marinette knew her lying skills were the worst, but her mother seemed to buy it. "Oh, that's so nice of you, sweetie! I'm sure she'll appreciate it!"

"Haha, yeah…. She sure will…" Marinette mumbled. She hated lying to her parents and her friends about her superhero identity, but she knew that it was for theirs as well as Paris' safety.

Marinette skipped up to her room after helping out at the bakery, nearly tripping on the stairs but fortunately, managing not to drop the cookies. She tip-toed into the room, not wanting to wake Tikki and ruin the surprise she had planned for her. She looked around, and spotted Tikki, peacefully sleeping on her pillow. Smiling, she placed the cookie bag into a drawer and locked it shut.

She couldn't wait for Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Tuesday finally arrived and both Marinette and Adrien, unbeknownst to each other, were in a flurry of nervous anticipation.

Tikki was surprised to see Marinette up so early, but welcomed the change anyway. She watched as Marinette took a minute or two to adjust to her surroundings, then jumped up rather hastily and stumbled to a drawer.

Marinette had just remembered about her gift for Tikki. Retrieving it, she turned to Tikki and smiled brightly, holding it out to her.

"Happy anniversary, Tikki!"

Tikki's adorable eyes brightened considerably as she accepted the present. "Ohh Marinette! Thank you! Happy anniversary to you too!" She flew down and hugged her Chosen's cheek.

"I wasn't expecting anything!" She said softly, touched, as she read the card and wiped away a few stray tears.

Marinette half-smiled, half-scolded her, "How could I not?! You're the reason I'm Ladybug, after all! And my best friend, as well!"

Tikki laughed, already on her second cookie. "What about Alya then?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Adrien's large room, a vastly different, though equally as heart-warming, scene was being enacted.

Adrien had as usual, woken up to the sounds of Plagg's whiny demands for camembert. Smirking to himself, he silenced Plagg with his next words.

"I didn't order any cheese this morning."

Before Plagg could snap out of his stunned silence, he continued, with a twinkle in his eye, retrieving something from a drawer.

"Buuuuut I did tell Natalie to get these cheese breadsticks from the Boulangerie Patisserie. Will they do?"

Plagg was uncharacteristically silent as he looked from the paper bag with the familiar Dupain-Cheng logo, then back to Adrien's grinning face.

"Happy anniversary, Adrien." He hugged Adrien briefly, startling the young model. "Ugh, emotions are so overrated. I don't know how you humans like this mushy stuff." He began to devour the breadsticks eagerly.

Adrien only smiled as Plagg returned to his normal snarky self.

"Happy anniversary, Plagg."

* * *

Somehow Marinette managed to make it to school on time, and fulfil her morning ritual of greeting Adrien _bonjour_ and blushing when he smiled at her.

Both the teens managed to make it throughout the day, though Alya did comment on how Marinette was even more spaced out than usual, and Mme. Bustier actually had to reprimand Adrien to stop day-dreaming and concentrate on the lesson. Alya simply assumed that it was the excitement of Miraculous Day, as it had been designated.

Marinette wondered what Adrien was thinking about, he only gave a non-committal answer when Nino questioned him. Little did she know that Adrien was day-dreaming about _her-_ well, her alter-ego to be more precise- and of her anticipated reaction when she opened his present.

After school they rushed to their respective homes, Marinette promising Alya to view and like the music video which she had posted on the Ladyblog and quickly completed their homework-before wrapping up the presents and transforming quickly.

Marinette stood poised on the balcony edge, ready to leap off into the gathering darkness, when she heard her phone chime on her desk. Heading back through the trapdoor and unlocking it, her lips set in a grim line when she saw the notification from the LadyBlog.

It was an akuma alert.

"Why did it have to be today of all days?" She groaned. Climbing through the hatch and launching herself into the sky with her yo-yo, she sighed in resignation. "It can't be helped, I'll come back home and retrieve the gift after the battle."

.

.

Ladybug moved towards the site of the attack, drawn by the people's cries. She landed next to Chat, who smiled at her. "My Lady, you're late today."

"Couldn't handle it without me _minou_? I didn't think you were incapable."

"Ah, you know I can't complain about seeing you, _ma Ladybug."_ Chat flirted as usual, but Ladybug noticed that he seemed a bit nervous. Before she could inquire, though, a loud crash sounded, and they turned their attention towards the source of the disturbance.

A girl stood a few paces down the street, whom the superheroes immediately identified as the akuma victim. Her body was covered in a white, paper-like material and had words printed all over it. It looked like….. newspaper? She held a huge fountain pen in her right hand, out of which she was shooting streams of ink at people.

When the ink touched the people's bodies, it covered them wholly in newspaper and they became minions of the akuma.

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked, positioning herself in a defensive stance.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, _how nice_ of you to show up," the akumatised victim smiled evilly. " I am the Editor, and revealing your identities will be my biggest scoop yet! Then my boss can't stop denying me a promotion! She pointed her magnified pen at them. "My little informers, go and get me their Miraculous!"

"Overconfident, aren't we?" Ladybug shouted and jumped out of the way as a horde of newspaper-covered minions came bounding at her.

"My lady, we are _literary_ fighting against paper-clad people!" Chat grinned and winked at her.

Ladybug snorted. " _That_ has to be your worst pun yet."

"Aww, I think it's pretty clever."

"No time for this! Let's take this akuma out!"

"The only person I want to take out is you."

Ladybug facepalmed.

* * *

After defeating the akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir shared their usual fist-bump. But instead of running off as they usually did, they stood and faced each other rather awkwardly.

"Um, Chat, there's something-"

"Ladybug, I have something-"

They broke off and stared at each other, giggling and rubbing their heads a bit sheepishly.

"You go first," Ladybug said. Chat gulped and took a deep breath.

"My Lady, I-well, I don't know how to say this, but, um, _HappyAniversaryandhere'sapresentIhopeyoulikeit._ " He closed his eyes, and held out the little paper bag in front of him, not daring to look at her face.

Ladybug was confused at first, but then she put two-and-two together and her eyes widened in realization. "You-you remembered?" She asked softly, touched.

Chat hesitantly peeked up at her. "Of course, my Lady, how could I ever forget the day I met such a beautiful girl like you?" he made a comeback.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retaliate, when she was cut off by the sound of her earrings beeping. Chat Noir's ring let out a warning beep as well.

"I have something for you too," she said a bit bashfully. "Why don't we go home, recharge, and meet here in half-an hour? If you're free, that is."

Chat smiled, a real, genuine smile. "I'll never be too busy for you," he said sincerely. "I'll see you on the Eiffel Tower in 30 minutes!" he gave her his trademark two-finger salute, before sprinting away.

Ladybug smiled at his retreating figure, wondering why her heart did a traitorous flip when Chat smiled like that at her.

"See you soon, Chat."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The sun had set, and twilight had begun to fall by the time the two heroes of Paris met on the top of that city's famous landmark.

There weren't many times that they met up when there was no real danger to the city they had sworn to protect. The atmosphere held an element of relaxation and, if you looked closely, hints of nervous anticipation, as well.

Silently, the two stood side-by-side for a while, gazing at their beloved city, in all of its sunset-clad splendour.

Finally, Chat Noir flopped down on the floor and extended a hand to Ladybug.

"Have a seat, my Lady."

The spotted heroine sat down across from him, smiling at him.

"I'm still a bit surprised that you remembered, kitty. I thought you'd forget."

Chat looked at her steadily. "I'm surprised that you thought that way. My Lady, how could I forget the day when my entire life changed its course?" He drew in a deep breath. "The day I met an annoying but endearing friend."

He paused, and his voice became low.

"The day I met _you."_

Ladybug looked away sharply when she heard his last utterance. Chat Noir's green eyes were serious and unwavering, as they looked into her own.

All of a sudden, she remembered something, and her eyes became wide.

Oh.

 _Oh. How could she forget that? He had practically confessed to her, after the events of Glaciator a few months back._

They had gone back to normal after that incident, but…

His unspoken words of affection, "I love you," hung in the air between them.

Desperately trying to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters, she said, as lightly as she could muster,

"You seem to really love being a superhero, Chat."

It was more of a statement, not so much a question.

Chat Noir, whose mind had also been wandering away in territories unknown, came back to reality.

"I do," he replied to her unasked question.

"To me, Chat Noir means freedom.

I don't know who chose me, or decided that I was worthy to be this, but- I'm so incredibly grateful to them, whoever they are."

Ladybug gulped. As a matter of fact, she _did_ happen to know who chose him, but he didn't know _she_ knew.

"I guess, putting on a mask does make one feel more confident," she mused. "Because it hides our imperfections, maybe?"

Chat Noir laughed. In response to her inquiring look, he answered,

"It's the opposite for me. Actually, putting on a mask hides my _perfect_ self from the world. This mask, it's more me. How I would really like to behave. It's my imperfect, _real_ self. That probably sounds weird, doesn't it?"

Ladybug considered his words before answering. "No, no it doesn't. In a way, it oddly makes sense."

Glancing at him, Ladybug inquired,

"I take it then, that you and your civilian self aren't much alike?"

Chat leaned towards her, a grin on his face. "What's this? My Lady wants to know more about me? I thought this day would never come!"

 _Aaand he's back,_ Ladybug thought, her heart warming at his usual grin- which she secretly found endearing.

A smile on her face, she answered,

"Purr-haps."

The look of joy on his face really made her want to do that more often, just to see him make that expression again.

"My Lady, what a joy it is when you deign to fur-vour us with your clawsome humour!"

She groaned. "I regret asking. I don't want to know."

He laughed, "It's just as you guessed. Me and my civilian self are really different."

Ladybug picked up her gift from where it lay beside her.

"Joyeux Anniversaire, Chat Noir. "

"Joyeux Anniversaire, Ladybug."

They both exchanged presents. Chat Noir, despite being overly eager, gentlemanly insisted she open hers first, so she complied.

She picked up a small box, wrapped in her colours, and removed the wrapping, trying not to appear too eager. Admittedly, she was curious to see what he got her.

The box contained a beautiful bracelet, that she had never seen before. _Perhaps it's custom-made,_ she mused as she gingerly touched the shiny red ladybug and black cat, which were the centerpiece of the bracelet. A delicate silver chain connected the two, which had a clasp at one end and a hook on the other.

Shocked, Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, who was grinning at her.

"Chat! This, this-it's too much! I can't accept it!"

"Yes, yes you can."

"Bu-but- wasn't it expensive? It looks expensive!"

"Don't worry about that, I want you to have it. Please?" He mustered an innocent, pleading look.

 _Oh no, anything but the kitty eyes! He knows I can't resist them!"_

"Oh okay, fine, I'll accept it!" She sighed. _Ughh, those kitty eyes…._

She smiled the dazzlingly bright smile which he saw everyday, but never failed to set his heart aflame. "Thank you, Chat. I love it. It's beautiful."

"Your smile is enough to make my entire day, my Lady."

Flustered, she began nervously pulling at the end of her ponytails. "Uhh, umm, well, I…."

"Try it on!" He urged, not seeming to notice her flustered state.

She did and blushed at the adoring look he gave her. "It's more beautiful when you wear it."

"GAHH, err, my gift you open! I mean, open your gift now!"

 _Alert, Alert, ALERT! Ladybug, your Marinette is showing!_

His flirting normally didn't have an effect on her, but when he was serious?

It was an entirely different matter.

"Alright, now its my turn!" He declared, seeming oblivious to her mental freak out. He pulled out a black package out of the bag which Ladybug had given him. She watched him, suddenly feeling nervous. Her gift didn't appear all that wonderful now, compared to Chat's…

"Wow! My Lady, did you make this?"

He held up the gift which she had spent hours on making.

It was a photoframe, framed with black-and-red Ladybug-style style washi tape around the borders, containing a collage of all their best photos.

"That's not all," she beamed. "Turn it over."

On the back, a message was written with silver glitter pen, right under the stand. If you didn't look for the message, you could completely miss it.

 **"** Sometimes you annoy me like hell,

But we're partners, best friends as well.

Together we are invincible **!"**

Chat turned to Ladybug, a lump forming in his throat. This girl. She somehow made him fall in love with him more every day.

"Bugaboo- I don't know what to say." He was touched.

"Then don't say anything." She smiled.

Suddenly, she let out a gasp as she was pulled forward, and her face came in contact with Chat's chest.

"Thank you, Ladybug. For everything." He hugged her tightly, wishing that he could stay that way forever. Wishing that somehow, he could convey all the things he wanted to say, through that one simple gesture.

Ladybug closed her eyes, revelling in the warmth and familiarity of his arms.

Those same arms, which had held her a million times, shielding her from harm.

They were strong, and comforting, and it felt so….. _right._

"Thank you too, Chat Noir."

After a while, they pulled apart and stood up. The night had stealthily crept in, covering the city of love with its dark blankets.

"I can't believe it's been a year already." Ladybug whispered softly, almost to herself, but Chat's sharp ears picked it up.

"Yes, and I hope that we will experience many more _clawsome_ years together, my Lady!"

"Ugh, I hope not. The faster Hawkmoth is defeated, the better."

"But then we could never meet." Chat pouted.

"Oh, we could…. as our real selves."

At his shocked gasp, she winked at him and, throwing her yo-yo out, gracefully swung away.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Marinette reached home and de-transforming, lay on her bed and pondered over all the things that had happened that week.

Tikki flew up to her, munching a cookie. "Chat Noir wasn't like his usual self today, was he?"

Marinette hummed before answering, "He did reveal quite a bit about himself, too. Ohh, not like _that,_ Tikki!" she hastily interjected, seeing the kwami's eyes widen uneasily. "He just….. well, he just seemed so thoughtful and, I don't know, a bit sad?" She sat up and idly stared at the bracelet. "He also seems to prefer his superhero self over his civilian one."

"Hmm." Tikki finished her cookie and sat on her knee. "But he sounded like _you_ being in his life has made it better."

 _Little does she know who her superhero partner is,_ Tikki thought.

Marinette blushed but didn't deny her words.

"Hey, Marinette! Did you see this?" Tikki questioned her, looking up from the bag.

" _Non,_ what is it?"

Picking up the bag, she saw a paper, folded in half.

"What could this be?" Suddenly realizing something, she said aloud,

"Oh no, I hope this isn't what I think it is….."

The paper wasn't quite what Marinette feared it was. It wasn't a love-letter, but a few lines were scrawled, presumably in Chat's handwriting, which was surprisingly neat. _And familiar as well?_ Her brain supplied, but she couldn't recall where she had seen that handwriting before.

 **"I hope you remember the times that we spent together,**

 **I want these memories of ours to last forever."**

 **-CN**

Marinette sighed as she folded the paper in half again and held it to her chest.

"Chat is a surprisingly deep person, isn't he?"

Adrien was debating what to do with the gift he had received from Ladybug.

On one hand, he dearly wanted to keep it on his desk, for all the world to see.

It would be wonderful to wake up everyday and view it, first thing in the morning.

On the other hand, he knew that keeping in plain view like that was practically giving away his identity. While he could pass it off as being a more devoted fan of the two heroes, he couldn't very well explain the message at the back.

"Sooooo," Plagg drawled out, " _Someone_ seems a little happy today."

"More like ecstatic," Adrien sighed, dreamily, collapsing on his bed with the frame, "Ladybug was so wonderful today. She was interested in me! She even made puns!" "And ohhh, Plagg, can you believe it! She said she wants to reveal our identities!"

"She didn't say that," Plagg interrupted, "She said that she wouldn't mind knowing your identity, AFTER Hawkmoth is defeated."

"Yeah, but still!"

A silence fell as Adrien contemplated, not for the first time, how that would take place. Suddenly, he sat up, as a glimmer of recognition hit him.

He had seen that handwriting before. But where?

"What are you doing?" Plagg asked as Adrien got up and began to rifle through the drawer.

"Here it is!" Adrien held up the Valentine that was supposedly from Ladybug.

"I don't get it."

"Look!" He held up the pinkish-red card, next to the frame that he had received that very day.

"I knew I had seen that handwriting somewhere before!"

Plagg put down the piece of Camembert that he had been enjoying, and flew to inspect the frame himself.

He couldn't reveal the fact that he knew the identity of his holder's partner, however, he _could_ give Adrien a few hints.

"Aaaand? What do you infer from that?"

Plagg could literally _see_ the wheels turning in his head.

"It proves that the Valentine _was_ really from Ladybug!"

Plagg facepalmed. "Besides that _very_ obvious fact, what _else_ does it prove?"

Adrien looked at the cat-like kwami, bemused."Hold on a second, since the Valentine really _is_ from Ladybug, how did she know who I am?

Plagg sighed. "I'm done," he announced to the world at large, then flopped dramatically down on the bed. "If you become any more dense, you'll-"

"I GOT IT!"

"Geez, Adrien, why don't you shout more louder, that last shout barely woke up the neighbours."

Adrien giggled, a bit light-headed. "Sorry, but Plagg, I just figured it out, since I threw away that card in the dustbin in my class, it must mean Ladybug goes to my school. What's more, she could actually be in my class!"

"You're forgetting the fact that she obviously has a crush on you, like, _Adrien_ you."

Adrien froze.

Uh-oh, Adrien. exe has stopped working. Please try again later.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The next day, Wednesday, Adrien couldn't wait to be up and about.

He had proof that Ladybug went to his school. Now, he only had to figure out who exactly she was.

As he sat in the car for the short ride to school, he considered it.

The easiest way would be to show off the photo frame in school, and see if anybody reacted to it.

But the chances of him revealing his identity as Chat Noir, to others, was very high, a risk he didn't want to take.

As he sat in class, he discreetly looked around, wondering who it could be.

It couldn't be Chloe, because she had been akumatised into Antibug. And all the other girls in the class, they had also been akumatised, one time or another.

His eyes fell on Marinette, sitting just behind him.

If going by looks only, Marinette was the most serious contender to be Ladybug. Dark midnight-blue hair, slim figure, with exactly the right height, and those blue, blue eyes…..

Since when had Marinette's eyes been so _blue?_

He suddenly had a sensation of drowning in those ocean blues.

Come to think of it, she hadn't been akumatised, either….

"Adrien, I am teaching the class down here, not behind you," the exasperated and slightly-amused voice of Madame Bustier broke his reverie.

Adrien suddenly realized that he had been staring. At Marinette.

Blushing, he whipped his head round to the front and apologised, the snickers of the class making his ears burn.

Marinette, herself, was so red, it was a surprise she hadn't spontaneously combusted there and then.

 _But,_ Adrien mused as he at least pretended to pay attention, _I've seen Marinette and my Lady at the same place. During Timebreaker…._

He remembered how Ladybug had jumped from above and landed in front of the shocked students, while Alix was confronting Marinette for breaking her watch.

She couldn't possibly be Ladybug.

He was mildly confused at the feeling of sinking disappointment, that flooded his chest just then.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Adrien wanted to do _something._

It was tantalizing being so close to his lady, and yet so far away.

Like dangling a treat before a puppy, only to snatch it away every time.

It was Saturday, and he was back from a summer modelling shoot. He was free to do what he liked the rest of the day, so he headed to his room to relax a bit. There were so few opportunities when he was free, and he was determined to make use of this particular one.

"What do I do, Plagg?" he asked, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "I've read all her interviews, watched all the videos on the Ladyblog, but nothing suggests to me any clue of who Ladybug could be."

"Kid, don't you think you're kinda desperate?" Plagg said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant, but his heart sank. He knew what Plagg was going to say.

"I mean, think about it. All this while, Ladybug has never given any indication of wanting to reveal her identity. What if Ladybug _doesn't_ want to be found? What if she becomes angry if you do find out? Your partnership could be ruined forever!" The cat-like kwami slapped a hand on his forehead dramatically and floated towards the ground.

Adrien got up from his computer chair and went to the window.

He rested his head on the cool glass. Plagg was right, Ladybug always tried to keep their superhero and civilian lives separate. He, of all people, should know that better than anyone. And he knew her reasons too; it was to keep them both, and their family and friends, safe from Hawkmoth's evil manipulation.

He was being selfish. He knew it, but…

Would a lifetime pass away without him or his lady knowing who exactly was on the other side of the mask?


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Monday rolled around, a typical sunshiney, bright Parisian morning, the atmosphere totally in contrast to the feelings of the students of College Francoise-Dupont.

Or rather, more specifically, the feelings of Madame Bustier's class, due to the prospect of facing an English test that morning.

Tests in general were bad, but tests first thing in the morning? Surpassed all levels.

Marinette barely made it in time a minute before the bell, and sank into her seat, relieved. She didn't mind the test so much- she quite liked learning English, and found it relatively easy. Anything was better than that horrible Physics, after all.

She sneaked a glance at Adrien, but couldn't tell from his bent head what he was thinking. She blushed, remembering how he had been staring at her only the other day. She had been up in the clouds that day after the incident, and couldn't remember for the life of her the rest of Madame Bustier's lesson. Going home- or rather- skipping home, she had recounted the whole thing to her faithful kwami.

One would wonder why such a simple thing such as a mere glance from one's crush would induce such delirious emotions, yet, for Marinette, it was so and no one could change that.

As a matter of fact, the object of her affections was also thinking about _her._ More precisely, her superheroine side. Adrien had been conflicted, not knowing which ultimatum to choose- but the generous, self-sacrificing side of him had won by a narrow margin, and he had determined to tell Ladybug herself about the entire affair, and ask her pardon, when he met her next.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the first period and also the test.

"Marinette, dear, please collect the test papers and bring them to me."

Madame Bustier instructed.

"Oui, Madame!" Their class representative assented.

Standing up, she picked up her own sheet and Alya's, and stepped down to collect Adrien and Nino's sheets-

Only to let out a small muffled shriek as she felt herself tripping.

Wooosh! The sheets made a soft whirry sound as they landed on the floor. Mortified, Marinette got up, barely registering Madame Bustier's and Alya's concerned remarks.

She had tripped. In front of _Adrien._

 _He'll think I'm a freaky klutz and will never love me! There go my dreams of having three kids and a hamster! I'll end up alone and will become a crazy cat lady- no crazy hamster lady- and-_ wait, what?

"I'm sorry, wh-what did you say, Adrien?" Her voice went an octave higher.

Adrien was looking at the sheets of paper- _her_ paper- like he couldn't quite believe what he saw.

 _Omigosh, my answers are all wrong, he's disgusted and thinks I'm a dimwit!_ She mentally screeched.

Then suddenly, her thoughts stilled and her breath caught in her throat as Adrien looked up at her, eyes shining, in a strange way-like he was seeing her for the first time, like he was seeing a new person altogether.

"You have beautiful handwriting, Marinette."

* * *

Adrien couldn't quite believe what he saw.

He had admitted the truth of Plagg's words and had decided, albeit reluctantly, to stop actively looking out for signs of his partner's identity.

Yet, it couldn't be helped that Fate practically served her identity on a platter and presented it to him.

Yes, it was Fate, it was destiny, and it was-

Miraculous. Really, truly, miraculous.

 _It's Marinette, it's Marinette, it's Marinette,_ these words repeated themselves in his head, again and again and again. Like a mantra, like a prayer.

 _It's always been her. She's been so close by- so close, and yet so far!_

Emotions, images, incidents, words, situations, actions, all flooded his mind rapidly, and then fell into place, connecting together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Adrien smiled to himself as Madame Mendeliev entered and demanded the classes' attention.

 _I know exactly what to do._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Marinette was once again, in a state of ecstasy for the rest of that day.

" _Omigosh_ , Tikki," she squealed as she dumped her school bag on the floor and twirled around the room, "Today was the Best. Day. Ever!"

Tikki stretched her tiny limbs in an adorable way, before smiling knowingly. "And I'm assuming it has something to do with Adrien."

Marinette giggled lightheadly, plopping down into her computer chair and spinning around till she was giddy, "He said my handwriting was _beautiful._ And the way he looked at me!"

A string of excited babbles and incoherent words escaped her. After composing herself, somewhat, she turned to her kwami.

"Tikki," she began, a bit shyly, looking up at the little kwami, who paused mid-air to glance at her inquiringly, "Do you think that maybe he-"

"Marinette!" The unmistakable sound of her mother's voice interrupted her question, "Could you come downstairs, dear?"

"Coming, Maman!"

She looked at Tikki, who shrugged. "What could Maman want?"

"Guess you'd better go and see," Tikki prompted.

* * *

Sabine was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, a secretive smile on her face. "Marinette, dear, there's a letter for you."

Her daughter's face scrunched up in confusion. "A letter?"

"Yes, and it was left by hand. You seem to have a secret admirer." Sabine smiled broadly.

Marinette blushed adorably and began to protest hotly. " I don't- I mean, I wouldn't know- err, who left it, Maman?"

"Why don't you read it and see?"

"Ohkayy…" Marinette squeaked as she saw the way her mother was looking at her. " _Why are you smiling at me like that?!"_

"No reason. No reason _at all."_ She cleared her throat, rather fakely, and continued, "Marinette, dear, you know we're rooting for you, right?"

Marinette narrowed her eyes. Totally not suspicious. At all.

* * *

When she got back to her room, Tikki hovered round her excitedly. "Who is it from? Is it a love letter? Open it, Marinette!"

"You're more curious than I am," Marinette laughed, but she complied and turned the envelope over. _Perhaps it was from Nathaniel? But he had got over her long ago…._

Her heart nearly stopped beating.

 _That handwriting….._

Her hand shook and a myriad of emotions flooded her.

Giddy excitement, hopeful anticipation, pure bliss, numbing terror, and stomach-clenching nervousness.

Tikki opened her mouth to say something, but took one look at her face and flew away to give her some privacy.

After what seemed like ages, Marinette drew in a deep breath and, hands trembling a little bit, opened up the letter.

 **Dear Marinette,**

 **I know you're surprised at this totally random letter from nowhere, but please, bear with me and read it.**

 **I want to tell you a story.**

 **The first two days of school, a year back, are precious to me for more than one reason.**

 **I was so happy when I got the chance to clear up that misunderstanding between us. I was so glad to have made a new friend, I didn't realize that I had found something more precious than friendship.**

 **Because, you see, only twenty-four hours before, I had given my heart to a different girl- or so I thought.**

 **This girl is amazing, and I mean it. She didn't think so at first- she was hesitant and reluctant, and doubted herself. But she always tries to do right, and puts others before herself.**

 **She is like the sun- dazzlingly bright and beautiful, the saviour of Paris, bringing warmth and light to all.**

 **And, underneath the mask, she is just as amazing, if not more….**

 **This 'other' girl, whom I've always thought of as a very good friend (just how oblivious could I have been?) is talented, and sincere, hardworking, inspiring, creative, passionate, standing up for what she believes is right.**

 **She is like the moon- in the shadows, but equally beautiful, a guiding light, something that poets write about.**

 **Marinette, I was too blinded by the sun, to see the beauty of the moon. I was too close to it to see anything else clearly.**

 **But, do you know what I said, that first day when we saved Paris together?**

 **"** **Whoever is under that mask, I love her, that girl."**

 **And I still do. I always have and I always will. But now that I have seen her real self, those feelings pale in comparison.**

 **I don't know if you share the same sentiments as me, but I really hope you do. There is so much more I want to say, but it would be better to say it in person. I'll just say this:**

 **I'm so glad it's you, Marinette. I'm so glad you're Ladybug.**

 **-Your Chat Noir,**

 **Adrien Agreste.**

* * *

Marinette's parents were mildly concerned at the unworldly shriek that issued from somewhere above the bakery.

"Should we go check on her?" Tom Dupain-Cheng worriedly asked his wife, wiping his hands on his apron. Sabine had told him about the letter, and how a bashful Adrien had delivered it to her, urging her to secrecy until Marinette read it.

"No, let her be. She needs time to process it on her own."

"Yeah, you're right, my dear. I only hope she will tell us when she is ready."

* * *

Marinette read the letter, once, twice, thrice, five hundred times.

Reading it again and again did little to help her process the fact that Adrien was Chat Noir, knew she was Ladybug, and declared his love for her.

 _Declared his love for her._

She let out another muffled squeal, uttering incoherent words. Tikki sighed, but let her be. After all, the poor girl had not only discovered the identity of her crime-fighting partner, but also the fact that he knew her identity, and was in love with her.

Finding out that your crime-fighting partner is actually your crush who also loves you back, quite justifies a little squealing and shrieking, doesn't it? Okay, a lot of squealing and shrieking, but who's counting?

"Marinette." Tikki tried, after her Chosen showed no signs of calming down.

"Adrien is Chat Noir."

"I know, you've been telling me that for the past hour."

"Adrien, the boy I've been crushing on for a whole year, is _Chat Noir,_ my superhero partner. Who loves me- Wait, what? You knew!?"

"Yes, I did, Marinette. You transformed in front of each other during Dark Owl, remember?" Tikki said patiently.

"OHHH, YEAH I REMEMBER." The bewildered girl nearly shouted, then covered her mouth as Tikki flinched. "Sorry Tikki. I'm just so- so shocked, that I seem to have lost my wits."

"It seems surprising now, but you'll get used to it eventually, Marinette," Tikki said.

Marinette drank a glass of water, breathed in and out ten times, then focused on the issue once more.

Chat Noir and Adrien. Up till yesterday, they had been two different people to her. Until she received clear evidence that they were one and the same. He knew things about her that no one else could possibly know. The calm, collected, and well-mannered Adrien, contrasted so sharply with the pun-loving, flirty, and impulsive Chat Noir. _Anyone_ would be shocked, not merely her.

 _That conversation which I had with Chat Noir makes more sense, now._

Adrien's freedom lay in being Chat Noir. He was able to give rein to all the emotions and behaviour that he couldn't express as Adrien.

But that didn't change the fact that they were, _he_ was, someone who she held dear to her heart, that she loved as deeply as he loved her. After all, true love springs from the ability to love all the sides of a person, and not just the side they show to the world, right?

She smiled then as that thought came into her head, a genuinely happy, contented smile, and Tikki looked at her, and smiled also.

They had got through so many things together. Surely, with a little help from each other, they could get through this as well.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The next day, as Adrien waited at school, he could hardly contain his nerves.

He had been stressing all night, wondering if he had been too frank in his letter (which, by the way, had taken forever to compose). But he had only told the truth, so it was fine, right?

 _What would she say when she saw him? Would she even say anything? What if she hated him for being Chat Noir? What if, what if, what if-_

"Dude, you like, super-stressed this morning or something? You've been shaking your legs so fast, it's a wonder they haven't fallen off," Nino's cheerful voice broke his train of thought, and he turned to him, grateful for the distraction.

"Well, actually," he paused, and then decided to take Nino into his confidence. "I'm waiting for Marinette to show up."

 _Just saying that name, knowing now who it belonged too, gave him chills._

"Dude! Since when have you been into Marinette?" Nino demanded.

"Uhh, since a long time back, but I kind of realized it only yesterday."

"I wouldn't be surprised at that. You, my dude, are the most oblivious person to ever walk this earth."

"Your words wound me, Nino. I thought we were best bros!"

The two of them laughed, and it helped distract Adrien from his relentless thoughts.

"So are you going to tell her today? That's why you're nervous?"

"Well, I kind of already told her yesterday, heh heh," he chuckled nervously at Nino's astounded gaze. "I wrote her a letter."

Nino was about to retort, but the classroom door opened, and Marinette entered.

Her eyes locked on his, and then she advanced towards the desk, shyly. Looking every bit as nervous as himself, she stopped, and waved awkwardly. Adrien rose automatically.

"H-Hi, Marinette."

"Hello, Adrien."

Oh, how the tables were turned now. For Marinette, knowing that her crush was her dorky, superhero partner, somehow made her feel more confident around him. Whereas for Adrien, knowing that the sweet, shy girl who sat behind him was the confident Ladybug, made him feel suddenly tongue-tied and nervous.

She smiled at him then, a smile that was so typically Marinette-y and Ladybug-esque at the same time, that his heart fluttered painfully and he could not stop the answering smile that graced his features.

"So," Marinette shyly said, looking down and playing with her fingers.

"So," Adrien prompted, heart clenching anxiously.

 _She's blushing, omigosh, my heart can't take this. So adorable!_

 _This is Chat Noir, I repeat, Chat Noir! I shouldn't be nervous around him!_

"Do you want to, you know, kind of, err, talk after school?"

"Yes, I can talk! Err, I meant, I'd love to have a _chat_ with you."

Adrien mentally facepalmed. What was wrong with him?

Marinette only giggled, however, feeling a bit giddy at the prospect that _Adrien_ could be reduced to a stuttering mess because of _her._

"See you then."

Adrien only nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

The teacher entered the class just then, and the two returned to their seats, only to be pounced upon by their respective best friends.

"Dude! What was _that?"_

"Marinette, girl, explain _now!"_

Ah, a heroes' life is never easy.

* * *

After school, Marinette said good-bye to Alya in the classroom, while promising the aspiring journalist all the details later.

Sending a text to her mother, telling her she would be going out for a while, she skipped down the stairs giddily, slowing down her pace when she saw her crush-soon to be- boyfriend, hopefully- waiting outside the school.

He looked up as she advanced and smiled widely. 'Shall we go?"

She returned his smile with a shy one of her own."Is it fine? Have you told your bodyguard?"

"Yes, milady, you need not fear, I've informed Natalie," he assured her. "Where are we going, by the way?" He inquired curiously as they started walking away from the school.

"I thought we might go to the Trocadero. It's somewhere I always go for inspiration, and it'll also be quiet at this time of the day. If-if that's okay with you?"

"I'd go anywhere with you, my Lady." He looked at her as he said that, and his eyes were sincere and full of meaning. Marinette forced herself to reply.

"Oh, uhh, good to know," she said, rather lamely.

They both fell silent after that, and the rest of the walk was uneventful.

The setting sun bathed the two teenagers in an orange glow, as they watched the people of Paris go about their business. Adrien looked at Marinette, and thought to himself how she had never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

Finally, she turned to him, and with a smile, held out her hand. Adrien looked at her, clearly puzzled.

"Hello, Adrien, it's nice to meet you. I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng, otherwise also known as Ladybug."

The model's face broke out into a smile as he shook her hand, then followed her example.

"Hello, Marinette-slash-Ladybug, it's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Adrien Agreste, your friendly neighbourhood superhero, Chat Noir."

They both giggled, and it seemed that the ice had finally broken between them. Adrien could not resist the pun that escaped him.

"My Lady-" A huge grin, so Chat Noir-ish, lit up his face. Marinette _knew_ that look.

"Adrien, _no."_

"-looks like the cat's out of the bag."

She groaned in fake annoyance, but she couldn't remain annoyed for long, fake or otherwise, as he threw up his head, and laughed joyously. The same laugh that had made her fall in love with him, only a year ago.

And, just like that, the lines which she had drawn between Adrien and Chat Noir fell apart, and they both merged to form a new person- a person who was not Adrien, nor Chat Noir, but _him._

And Marinette accepted that person, wholeheartedly, as the boy who had claimed her heart, not just once but twice.

Adrien had still got her hand, and she squeezed his as she asked, with a smile on her face, how did he find out it was her.

Adrien explained the whole thing, and the two laughed and wondered over the irony of their situation. Incidents, realizations, actions, words, all flashed through their minds, only solidifying the reality that they had recently discovered.

Plagg and Tikki materialized at that moment, and both the kwamis had a joyful reunion, before introducing themselves to their Chosen's partner.

Then Tikki dragged Plagg away somewhere, leaving Adrien and Marinette to fend for themselves.

"Thank you for your letter." Marinette said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "You have a way of expressing yourself really well. I couldn't quite believe that _you_ were Chat Noir at first. You should have seen the way I freaked out!

"I didn't freak out as much as I hated myself for being so blind. I felt like kicking myself."

She paused, looking up at some stars that were already out. "I feel like I know you, yet I don't know you, at the same time. How weird is that?" she gigled.

Adrien laughed. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Did you know, I couldn't sleep last night, wondering whether you'd hate me for being Chat Noir."

Marinette turned to him, amazed. "Why would I ever hate you for that? Sure, I was surprised, but you're my partner and my best friend, in and out of the mask. I could never be disappointed in you."

"And besides," she said, softly, looking at him with a fierce intensity in her blue eyes, which was so reminiscent of Ladybug that he swallowed thickly.

"How could I be angry at the boy I love?" She looked up at him and smiled, her beautiful eyes shining with love, and suddenly, Adrien couldn't resist it any longer.

Never breaking eye contact, he gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She shuddered and blushed at the contact, but didn't reject him.

He cupped her face, watching her eyes close, and the world seemed to come to a stop as they both leaned in.

Their kiss was sweet, shy and hesitant, but it was everything what they had been longing for. It communicated their feelings in a way that words never could have.

They pulled apart and stared at each other, feeling ecstatic, light-headed, shy and overwhelmed, all at once.

"I love you, Marinette, my Lady." He had always called her 'my Lady,' but she had never been more his than in that moment. _And she will always be mine now._

"I love you too, my kitty, my Adrien." It felt so good to call him hers, something that she had always dreamed of, but which was far, far better in reality. _He's really and truly mine now._

It felt so right to say those words, after holding them in for so long.

After a few more kisses and reminiscing, they decided to head back home. Adrien got to his feet, and offered his Lady-now his girlfriend- a hand.

"I know we're both young, Marinette," he said, quietly. Marinette's hand paused mid-way as she regarded him curiously. "But I'd like to give you the world, if you'll let me."

Marinette smiled at her longtime crush, now her boyfriend.

"Silly kitty," she took his hand and got up, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You already are my world.

* * *

 **~~~.Finish.~~~**


End file.
